Leon's Mysterious Illness
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Leon is sick! But with what Reborn has no idea. Hopefully Mammon can save our favorite chameleon from a horrible fate!


Yami: FEAR ME! I AM THE WRITING GOD! MWUAHAHAHA!

Kenshin: =_= oh boy.

Dark: Geeze girl! Go do something productive. Evil laughter is not productive.

Yami: I HAVE A RIGHT TO! I wrote this thing, five pages, 1, 431 words in exactly an hour. I am amazing. LOVE ME!

Both: =_="

Yami: Anyways, I decided, when I was looking at a picture, that Leon needed his own story. So this one and maybe another two shall revolve around Leon and the other mafia animals, because they need more love :D

LEON IS AMAZING! BOW TO HIM!

Summary: Leon is sick! But with what Reborn has no idea. Hopefully Mammon can save our favorite chameleon from a horrible fate!

Rating: k, because really, this is for children!

Pairings: mentioning of Tsuna/Kyoko but otherwise it's Leon/OC XD a chameleon is an OC. I HAVE A NEW CHILD TO TAKE CARE OF! XD

A/N: To all Family readers and Of Whips of Birds readers, both sequels are in the works. I've just hit a bit of a snag with them -cough writersblock cough- Don't give up on me! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. if I did, trust me, it would not be for children.

Beta-ed by Question!

* * *

If there was everything anyone Reborn _didn't_ have to worry about, it was his faithful partner, Leon the Chameleon. The little lizard remained on the brim of his fedora, or on his shoulder, regardless of the dangers. During his most hazardous missions, the green fellow had stayed by the hit man's side, even when all else had fled. He even flicked his tongue mockingly at the opponents.

It was not a far stretch to say that Reborn loved his chameleon. The two were constant companions, more so even than Hibari and Hibird. All the Arcobaleno were very attached to their animal companions. They were their most important friend, companion, and comrade. Reborn was vicious with humans, even females, though he treated them with a bit more care than their male counterparts. Tsuna and Dino for example, were never coddled, or treated with a gentle hand. They went through Spartan training. No spoiling. Leon, however, was spoiled rotten. He got the best food Reborn could get, and washed regularly with warm water and oiled down with special oil to keep his scales shiny and free of bugs that could cause him to itch.

So when Leon began to act off, Reborn was worried. By connection, a worried Reborn equaled a worried Mafia underworld. It had started after Reborn and Tsuna had gone out in search of a special present for Kyoko. Since Reborn knew so much about women, the now adult again tutor had offered to help the young man find a suitable present for the young woman. They had passed by a pet shop and Tsuna had stopped, staring in the window at a litter of kittens. Five little fluff balls, calicoes by their coloring, rolled around, meowing and purring, their mother watching while a sixth little kitten slept against her.

"Kyoko would love one," Tsuna had decided and looked at Reborn for confirmation.

"Most women do like kittens," Reborn agreed. He knew Kyoko did, as he had seen her, Haru, Chrome, and Hana cooing over kittens several times. That was all the young don needed to hear. He hurried into the pet shop, Reborn following at a more sedate pace. While Tsuna talked to the clerk and decided on a kitten, Reborn wandered, looking at all the other animals on display. There were puppies of all breeds, barking and yipping excitedly. Hamsters, mice, gerbils, and other rodents scampered about in their cages. Birds tweeted, parrots calling out hellos and letting lose ear splitting whistles. Colorful fish swam in water filled tanks. In the very back, Reborn found the reptiles.

He loved reptiles. The feel of their scales, their beady black eyes. Everything about the creatures was endearing to him. Frogs crocked at him. Snakes hissed. A few turtles watched him sleepily from their terrarium. In the farthest corner the lizards napped on rocks. Within one tank, a female chameleon clung to a branch, her bright eyes following the man and fellow chameleon closely.

Leon had perked up, and began to shift restlessly. The female watched him.

"Reborn, I'm ready to leave," Tsuna called from the front. He stood with a heavy bag in one arm and a pet carrier clutching in the opposite hand. Inside, a calico kitten played with a toy mouse. Reborn turned away from his beloved reptiles, following his student out. Leon watched sadly as he moved farther from the female chameleon, torn between his loyalty to Reborn, and the need to stay with this beautiful female. In the end, he waited too long to decide. The door shut, and the two humans were walking away from the pet shop. That night, when offered his favorite dinner, Leon had no desire to eat.

"It's the oddest thing," Reborn told Mammon as they both examined the chameleon. He was a pale shade of blue, looking lethargically at Fantasma. The salamander kept nudging her larger friend, but to no effect. "He's never like this."

"When did it start?" the resident reptile expert inquired pulling out odd instruments from her cloak.

"I don't know," Reborn admitted, watching the instruments warily. "He wouldn't eat his dinner last night, and today he refused breakfast, lunch, and now his dinner again. He's never done this." He paced back and forth, unable to stand still. His best friend, his companion, was ill! What made it all worse was he could do nothing to help. There was nothing odd about… "Maybe he picked up a virus from one of the pets at the pet shop!" he punched his fist against his palm. Of course, it made perfect sense. God knows what those things had! Oh god! Leon could be dying right now and it was all his fault for be careless and going into the pet shop!

"Pet shop?" Mammon asked, looking up.

Reborn nodded and relayed yesterday's venture out in search of a present. Kyoko had been very pleased with her present and the newly dubbed Koko-chan was being spoiled rotten by a very enthusiastic new mother.

Mammon listened with great intensity (at least Reborn assumed so, since you could never tell with the damn illusionist). When he finished, Mammon nodded. "I'll have the cure tomorrow. Until then, keep him under a UV light." She offered the still listless chameleon to the hit man, who took him gently, and left the room, murmuring softly to his beloved pet.

Sighing, Mammon looked at her own partner. "Men are idiots, aren't they?"

Fantasma nodded.

.

.

.

Reborn was restless, waiting for Mammon to appear with the cure. Leon had refused his breakfast and lunch _again!_ He could just imagine his best friend losing weight, rib bones showing, skin shrunken around his skull. Horrified at the mental image now stuck in his mind the hitman hurried over and scooped up Leon from the terrarium and looked him over with a careful eye. No rib bones visible…yet.

Just as he was contemplating force feeding the chameleon, the door to his room was thrown open (without a single knock for warning) and Mammon strolled in, a box with holes in it held tenderly in her arms. "Is that the cure?" Reborn demanded. Mammon nodded. "Well give it quick! He won't eat and I don't think he slept a wink last night!"

Rolling her eyes (though no one could see it) the magician took Leon and set him back in the tank. Carefully, she placed the box in, and opened a side. They stood there and waited. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a figure crawled out from the box, looking around nervously. Reborn blinked at the chameleon. It was smaller than Leon, with less of a crest, and slimmer features. His knowledgeable mind informed him it was a female.

Reborn turned to Mammon, "What will she do…" he was stopped as Mammon held up a finger. Smirking, she pointed at the tank. Reborn glanced back and started. Leon had moved, quite quickly, from the far side of the terrarium to the other. He nudged the female, his scales now a lovely shade of pink. The female mirrored both nudge and color.

"He was love sick," Mammon informed the thunderstruck hitman with a very self satisfied expression. She left, laughing.

Reborn remained, watching as his best friend led his new girlfriend over to the food bowl and offered it to her. She took a few bites, politely, before allowing him to eat as well. They repeated the same process with the water. Fed and watered, Leon took his new companion on a tour of his terrarium, proudly showing off the many branches to climb and hang from and his favorite sunning rock. She inspected everything and must have found everything to satisfaction, because they finally moved over to the front of the large tank and looked up expectantly at Reborn.

"Hmm…I suppose you'll need a name," Reborn told the new addition to their group. He put a hand in and both scurried onto it. "…how about…Camel…" They stared at him, Leon cocking his head to the side. "Sorry, you know I am bad at names."

The next time Reborn left his room, it was with a chameleon on each side of his fedora.

.

.

.

"I would say some witty comment here," Tsuna said, looking into the terrarium. "But I'm afraid I can't think of any."

"I can, kora," snickered Colonnello as he looked at the five pairs of eyes looking up at them. "You're an uncle, kora!"

Leon and Camel bobbed their heads, while their three newly hatched children simply yawned and settled down for a nap.

* * *

Yami: actually, most chameleons give birth to many eggs. But having like, twenty little chameleon babies seems a bit much...and Leon is magical, so I dimmed it down a little. Fear my illogical thinking!

Dark: FOR GOD'S SAKE! GET SOME SLEEP!

Yami: I REQUIRE NO SLEEP!

Kenshin: -sigh- read and review everyone, while we attempt to get Yami-dono to sleep.


End file.
